The Kingdom Falls (ANW)
Synopsis The Kingdom is attacked by a herd of walkers. Plot The group runs out front and sees the herd coming their way. Kelly asks Maura what they're going to do. She looks around and turns to see all the residents and Agents standing behind her. She asks Corey to help her up and she gets on a barrell. She yells to all the survivors before her that they need to fight the walkers. "We have to band together, regardless of what we've recently all done. We must put our disagreement behind us." They all agree to fight together and run to the herd with weapons. Aiden, Vivian, Winston, Phoebe and Sierra are all helping Kian, who is groaning on the ground. Aiden slaps him, telling him to shut up. Vivian says the wounds aren't that deep and he'll be fine. "We'll just need to get him medicine." Phoebe asks why they're helping him and points out he was going to kill them a few minutes before. Vivian tells her to be quiet as she asks Kian to stand. He does and wobbles, saying they should just leave him. Vivian refuses, telling him to walk with them. Maura fights off the walkers with the others. Some of the people are fighting off walkers when they are all knocked back by the walkers, knocking over some of the gas tanks. Gabe of them shoots the gas tanks, killing himself and the walkers. However, the gas leads the fire to The Kingdom. Winston and Aiden are helping Kian walk and VIvian leads them and Pheobe and Sierra. She turns and gasps, seeing The Kingdom on fire. Aiden says it's gone and they need to leave. Vivian says there's still people in there, including Heath. Aiden realizes Heath is inside and runs to the building. Vivian tells the others to go somewhere safe and she and the others will find them. Phoebe interjects and says they have to stay together. "Just go, damn it!" Vivian yells before running. Inside, Veronica and Corey are upstairs fighting off walkers, Veronica knocking one off the balcony. Corey shoots one and turns to her, saying the fire is spreading and they should run. Veronica shoves a walker away and they run outside. Heath stabs a walker and looks to Santana, who has a walker stumbling her way. He shoots it and she thanks him. While they fight, Santana apologizes for what happened with Brandon again. Heath says he already forgave her but she shushes him and says he hasn't. "I know you still hate me for it." She says before quickly stabbing two walkers and knocking them down. Heath says he forgives her and pushes her to the side, decapitating a walker coming from behind her. He holds a hand out for her and picks her up. She smiles at him. Phoebe, Kian, Winston and Sierra are walking through the woods. Sierra looks around while the others talk about which way they're going. She sees a man walk from the bushes with a gun and screams. He shoots at them. Aiden runs through the Kingdom, killing walkers. He finds Heath and Santana and grabs Heath, kissing him. Heath hugs him and Aiden says they have to go. Santana and Heath follow him out, grabbing some of the others. Maura looks around the burning building when Vivian runs up, chopping off a walker head. She says they need to leave. Maura looks around and cries. "This is my home." Vivian grabs her hand and says she has to leave. Maura sadly agrees and they run outside. People inside scream as the Kingdom collapses, the others all watching in sadness. Maura cries, Vivian looks to the ground, Heath and Aiden are holding each other, Santana shakes her head and holds Heath's shoulder, Zack and Kyra hold each other, Kyra crying, Jane and Andy look to each other, Veronica, Corey and Kelly watch in shock, Connor, Katrina and Ivy watch in disappointment. Vivian tells them they need to go. Vivian and the others enter a clearing to find Kian and Winston. Vivian sees Sierra crying over Phoebe's body. She then looks at the bandit's body. She asks what happened. Kian says this guy shot Phoebe and then Sierra took her gun and shot him. Vivian looks at Sierra in horror, Sierra looking at her. "What?" Co-Stars *Garrett Clayton as Kian Waters *Mia Talerico as Sierra Uncredited *Unknown as Gabe *Unknown as Bandit Deaths *Many Kingdom Residents *Many Agents of the Apocalypse *Gabe *Phoebe *Bandit